Bleach: Lluvia entre dos amores
by Rainbow2k17
Summary: Un hermoso día puede cambiar, con la desgracia de la lluvia y lo que esta trae. Ichigo y Rukia estaban pasando un buen día, hasta que algo radical les sucedió. Una batalla hasta el fin, un amor que lucha por no morir, un juego del azar que nunca termina de convencer, una historia... que da para estremecer.


Bleach: Lluvia entre dos amores

En Los Ángeles, durante un día soleado en verano, una pareja caminaba felizmente agarrado de las manos. Un joven de cabello anaranjado y una hermosa chica de pelo negro, nadie sabía la historia de ellos, quienes eran muy especiales y únicos.

El joven Ichigo decido llevar a Rukia de paseo por Estados Unidos como para despejarse durante las vacaciones, era el día perfecto, habían ido a comer helado y a un parque a tirarse al pasto a ver el cielo.

Frecuentemente se besaban el uno al otro, era un enamoramiento que solo ellos podían entender…

Cuando ya llegaban a casi las 17:00, fueron a un muelle a ver como pasaban los botes y barcos, de un lado para otro, mientras el joven hablaba con ella.

_Desde que te conocí, pasamos de todos, y nunca nos dimos por vencido_

_Lo sé (Risas), supongo que los demonios dejaran de hacer que nuestras vidas sean un infierno_

Ambos se abrazaron por unos instantes, mientras el cielo misteriosamente comenzaba a oscurecerse, grandes nubes se acercaban a la gran ciudad y se empezaban a sentir unas cuantas gotas que caían sin cesar.

En solo unos segundos, una lluvia azoto toda la zona, por lo que la pareja tuvo que ir corriendo hacia un almacén que estaba cerca del muelle.

En el comercio solo estaba el vendedor, un poco preocupado por el panorama, mientras que Ichigo se secaba el cabello y Rukia miraba asombrada como las gotas caían y caían.

_ ¿No es extraño, Ichigo?, porque llovería de manera tan espontanea_

Preguntaba inocentemente Rukia

_A lo mejor olvidamos ver el reporte del calma de este sitio, pero de igual manera, esto me ha sorprendido_

El comerciante les explico que el día estaba pronosticado como "el mejor día para pasear", con calor y viento, pero nunca se nombró el hecho de que hubiera precipitaciones. En eso, Ichigo alcanza a ver a lo lejos, unas sombras que se movían de izquierda a derecha, mientras subían un edificio.

El joven decidió ir a investigar, pero la lluvia cada vez era más fuerte, por lo que tomo la decisión de dejar a su novia en lugar, mientras él iba a ver el panorama. Ella, lógicamente, también quería ir a ver lo que ocurría, pero para Ichigo lo más importante era la vida ella, su felicidad y el destino de las personas.

Ichigo salió del local, y fue corriendo al edificio. Un haz de luz fue directo hacia él, pero logro esquivarlo sin mucha dificultad; En ese momento supo que no tenía más remedio que tomarse las cosas seriamente.

Hiso aparecer su katana y voló hasta la azotea, mientras esquivaba flashes de luz de todos los lados, sin entender bien la situación.

Mientras tanto Rukia no podía hacer nada, más que pararse frente a la puerta del kiosco por si pasaba algo. Voltio la cabeza para ver su retaguardia y vio al comerciante sentado, casi como dormido, agarrando un pedazo de madera. No le llamo mucho la atención, hasta que unas risas con tono fantasmales comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza, y el comerciante fue absorbido por un ente oscuro.

Este tomo el control del hombre y comenzó a atacar a Rukia de una manera feroz, con mucha velocidad, pero ella no era tan indefensa como parecía. Logro detener unos cuantos golpes de su agresor, hasta que atino a darle un golpe en la nuca para que se desmayara, aunque no sirvió de mucho, y recibió una patada que la saco a la calle.

Por la parte del joven Ichigo, estaba más confundido que concentrado, el edificio parecía infinito, la azotea nunca se llegaba a ver y ya estaba fastidiando de esquivar y esquivar ataques de enemigos invisibles.

_Muy bien, ya estoy cansado, que se presente ante mí el bicho extraño que esté detrás de esto, no le recomiendo para que me haga enojar a un Shinigami_

La lluvia se detuvo unos segundos y un fuerte viento empujo a Ichigo hasta duro concreto, pero eso no era mucho para él.

_Por favor, si quieres luchar contra mí, necesitas más trucos_ expresaba mientras se iba levantando.

_Claro, porque no, de todas formas tú tienes algo que yo quiero, y para eso tengo que eliminarte, no habrá problema en eso_ Se escuchaba una voz grave decir esas palabras, mientras que volvía la lluvia y esta iba formando a un humanoide de contextura musculosa y unos ojos verdes, portando una espada. Sin embargo, no lo ataco y primero dijo unas palabras.

_No vengo por ti, voy por Rukia, esa joven no merece estar en este mundo, y mi clan hará todo lo posible para que sea exterminada_

Ichigo respondió.

_ ¿Si?, pues primero tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver estúpido aguafiestas, ¿Quién eres? ¿Un marinero de agua dulce?_

Mientras el ser maligno se tronaba las manos seguía hablando.

_Me llamo Zeo, y soy el líder de la pequeña comunidad llamada "Chambers", estamos encargados de mantener el orden en la tierra. Ustedes estuvieron mucho tiempo encargándose de las almas y todo ese asunto, pero les llegó su hora_

El joven shinigami sonrió mientras fue corriendo hacia Zeo, atacando con su espada, pero este no se movió, ya que simplemente fue traspasado.

_Si te lo preguntas, nosotros no somos "la muerte", tan solo somos una comunidad, de mercenarios, la cabeza de tu chica vale más que la de mil dioses, así que hazme el favor de correrte o te tendré que correr a ti_

Ichigo volvió a ponerse en posición de combate, aludiendo a que no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, por lo que se enfrentó cara a cara contra su nuevo rival.

Los ataques de Zeo eran más rápidos, mientras que los de Ichigo daban de vez en cuando, incluso se llevó un gran rodillazo y un golpe con el mango de la espada del chamber. Con un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca, agarro su espada y desapareció ante la vista de Zeo. El simplemente se cruzó de brazos, esperando algo, cuando de repente fue cortado por la mitad desde atrás.

Sin embargo, no causo mucho daño y con la palma de la mano izquierda, Zeo mando al piso al joven con un viento cortante.

A lo lejos se veía a Rukia siendo cargada por un ser de oscuridad, quien se dirigía hacia donde estaba el líder los chambers. Ichigo yacía en el piso, con algunos cortes en el rostro, intentaba levantarse mientras veía como su amada era raptada.

El logro ponerse de pie y chocar contra el ser que tenía a su novia. Esta se cayó en el suelo y el la agarro, mientras se iba volando hacia otro sitio. Rápidamente, Zoe comenzó a perseguirlo, pero lo perdió.

Mando a todos sus súbditos a que lo buscasen, y que si veían a otro ser humano, que acabar con su vida, con la vida de cualquier ser vivo, un Chamber enojado es capaz de hacer hasta lo más extremo por conseguir su meta.

En un pequeño Motel, Ichigo y Rukia se escondían, mientras conversaban sobre los nuevos enemigos.

_Rukia, no sé qué me ha pasado. Al principio no quería aceptarlo, pero sentía como si mi fuerza era debilitada con el correr de las gotas, esto vuelve todo más difícil_

Ella lo abraza.

_No estés mal, yo sé que lo das todo siempre, quizás sea la edad, quien sabe_

Sin embargo, el joven no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar bromas. Se levantó, agarro su espada y fue hacia la ventana más cercana, pero fue detenido por Rukia.

_Por favor, espera, razona un poco esto nos afecta a los dos, tenemos que tomarlo con más calma_

Pero él estaba decidido.

_No lo entiendes Rukia Kuchiki, quiero protegerte pero tampoco puedo sentirme como un débil frente a alguien así, esto ya pasa por otro lado_

Ella intento mantener siempre la sonrisa, pero finalmente se sentó en el suelo y con la cabeza agacha dejo soltar una oración.

_Esto es algo diferente, algo que nunca nos pasó, me importa poco tu fuerza, me importa poco si yo vivo o no… Ichigo, por favor, si realmente quieres combatir contra el… piensa en que no quiero perderte_

Kurosaki supo entonces que su amada realmente estaba devastada, un día tranquilo se había convertido en un caos total. En algo que quizás iba para un rumbo que ninguno de los dos quería. Fue cegado por la humillación, sin ver como la fortaleza de Rukia se fue debilitando, evadiendo la posibilidad más triste.

Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

_Quiero… quiero… hagámoslo Ichigo, por favor, ahora_

El respondió delicadamente.

_Rukia… mira, yo…_

Cuando Ichigo quiso hablar, ella le robo un beso y finalmente lo llevo para la cama, mientras se iba desvistiendo.

_Amor… mira si ya no te vuelvo a ver… quiero… quiero tener un hermoso recuerdo de ti, quiero que ardamos en el cielo como en el infierno_

Finalmente ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y comenzaron a besarse y tocarse más fuertemente. La pasión que emanaban era tanto increíble como triste, el amor y la muerte teniendo un cruce, con el sonido de la lluvia, una escena muy amorosa y personal.

Tras unas horas de apasionados besos, y cuando finalmente, se abrazaron por unos minutos más, decidieron ir a enfrentar a ese misterioso y poderoso ser, quien azotaba la vida de todo el planeta y se interponía entre ellos, como una lluvia entre dos amores.

Zeo volaba el cielo gris de los ángeles, mientras iba buscando a sus dos enemigos. Cuando estos aparecieron enfrente de él. Sin dar muchas vueltas, ambos decían que no iban a ceder ante su poder, ni aunque se sintieran débiles, porque su amor nunca moriría, mientras se agarraban de la mano.

_Eso es muy tierno, pero ya es tarde_

Zeo se enfrentó a los dos, mientras los súbditos atacaban con flashes de luz, era un escenario muy complicado. Ichigo se defendía más de lo que atacaba, mientras que Rukia se encargaba de los aliados de Zeo.

Ichigo y Zeo se enfrentaban espada contra espada, una se hacía fuerte por la lluvia, mientras que la otra se debilitaba por la misma razón. Llegado a un punto, Ichigo pierde la mano derecha tras un despiste por su agotamiento, su espada cae al vacío y su brazo no paraba de temblar.

Rukia soltó un grito potente, mientras sus lágrimas corrían en su bello rostro, cada vez estaban en peores condiciones. Ella fue directamente a enfrentarse a Zeo quien la abrazo y la llevo al suelo.

Ichigo, en un ataque de furia, fue hacia donde estaban de una manera veloz y brutal, llegando al muelle, donde todo había empezado. Pero todo iba a dar cambiar radicalmente, luego de que el viera a su novia, sentada muy cerca del muelle, donde se rentan los botes.

Ahí, él fue caminando lentamente, con su brazo amputado, preguntándole si Zeo había sido destruido, pero Rukia respondió tranquilamente.

_A veces el fin llega cuando menos lo esperas, tal vez el destino ya escribió todo lo que ocurre, y luego pierdes cosas que nunca pensante que iba suceder. ¿Por qué nos esforzamos en ser felices? Es más fácil de lo que parece, es simplemente dejarse llevar por lo que pasa con actitud (Su voz se quiebra) con amor, mucho amor…. Por uno, por los demás, incluso, por gente que apenas conoces, o que conoces hace tiempo_

Ichigo se acercó asustado hacia ella, pidiéndole que sea más específica, por lo que tuvo que ser lo más directa posible.

_Zeo está en mí, escogió perder y ganar al mismo tiempo_

El joven shinigami, golpeo fuertemente el suelo con su mano izquierda, mientras maldecía y lloraba repetidamente. Se sentía destruido, se sentía lo mas vacío posible, aun siendo shinigami, no dejaba de ser un humano, de tener amor como cualquier ser vivo.

No tuvo más opciones, tenía un deber y lo tenía que lograr a toda costa, para ella, para todos, para él. Rukia le alcanzo su espada a Ichigo y se paró enfrente del agua, para que no haya una segunda oportunidad.

Con los ojos cerrados, Ichigo sosteniendo la espada de su amada y comenzó a levantarla, ella, ensangrentada, debilitada pero feliz, sabía lo que pasaba, ambos lo sabían, pero nadie quería aceptar la realidad.

Sin hacerlo más extenso, la ataco…. Y la sangre corrió… el amor prevaleció, porque eso es más fuerte que cualquier demonio. La chica se ahogó, el joven lloro, las lágrimas cayeron, la lluvia paro… El cielo se despejo, el agua se tragó el ultimo bocado del "adiós".

Era otro día, era otra vida, las cosas seguían sucediendo al mismo ritmo de siempre, mientras el veía todo de una manera diferente. Estaba sentado mirando sin razón, con lágrimas secas que se acercaban a sus ojos… él se paró, como todo un guerrero, batallo hasta lo último, nunca murió primero.

Finalmente dio pasos hacia el frente, con una mirada trascendente, pisadas que van y vienen. Su cuerpo se volvió uno con el destino, no tenía ya motivos, no tenía vida luego de lo sucedido.

_El amor prevalecerá_ fueron sus palabras, mientras el agua entraba en su interior, sin descanso, él sonrió, no tenía remedio para tanta desazón. Y murió, con pequeños detalle que no oscurecían su amor, ni sus palabras… esta vez, nuevamente, otra vez…

Una lluvia se interpuso entre él y ella, entre dos amores, en la vida y la muerte.


End file.
